The invention pertains to design and drafting and particularly to design and drafting as it relates to surveying, civil engineering, site planning, mapping, geographical information systems (GIS), and related fields. There are systems such as computer-aided drawing (CAD) which may be used in these fields. Background for the present invention may be found in a user guide entitled “SiteComp Software Manual” and copyrighted 2001 by SiteComp, Inc., at 8100 Wayzata Boulevard, Minneapolis, Minn. 55426.